Diary—Ehem, Journal—of a High School Outcast
by CierraTheAlaskanDragonSlayer
Summary: Everything about Lucy Heartfilia's life is a cliché. Wealth to her last name? Check. Dead mother? Check. Horrible childhood? Check. Social outcast? Check. Falling in love with the enemy's best friend? Che— ...wait, what? (Several pairings! Ending results will be: NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy, Bicksanna and several others!)
1. Of First Friends

.

.

**Diary—Ehem, Journal—of a High School Outcast**

.

Entry #1:

_Of First Friends_

.

**Sunday, September 7th.**

Dear Diary—ehem, Journal,

So… hi?

Um.

Well. Let's just start with this:

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm fourteen, soon-to-be fifteen in a few weeks. Tomorrow I will officially be in the hell hole known as high school, and I'm already dreading it. Middle school was hard enough, and it certainly doesn't help when Ms. Supetto keeps rambling on and on about how awful her high school days were and that she hopes it'll be better for me.

Ms. Supetto is my maid—ah, best friend. I know, sad, right? A fourteen-year-old whose best friend is a forty-three-year-old. But, honestly, I wouldn't trade our friendship for the world. Ms. Supetto has been there for me since I was a mere toddler. When my mom died, she was there. Every forgotten birthday (courtesy of my father), she was there. Every lonely Christmas, she was there.

And I'm so grateful.

Yeah.

Anyway… um.

I guess since I have nothing better to do other than read shoujo manga—ehem, I mean watch "educational videos for your future as the successor of Heartfilia Railroads," as my father put it, I'll tell you (who am I talking to?) about how I received this diary—ehem, journal, and about how I made my first… friend. (At least one that's actually my age.) It's probably a boring story, but, like I said, I having nothing better to do.

So, it went a little something like this…

I skipped happily down the rather wide grocery aisle. It was a very rare occurrence that I got to go outside of the mansion—uh, house—with the exception of school, which ended over three months ago, and an even rarer occurrence that I got to go to a grocery store. I couldn't even _remember _the last time I had been to one; perhaps a couple of weeks before my mom died. So I was understandably overwhelmed with the sight of all of the seemingly normal people, the new smells, and the fact that the produce section took up nearly half the store.

My own personal chef—caugh, one of my father's assistants—Eido stood behind me, pushing along the shopping cart. He had an amused glint in his eyes as he watched me, and I knew I must have looked like an idiot staring at the long wall of cartons of eggs in pure amazement. But could he blame me? I was new at this!

"Miss Lucy," Eido said, interrupting my thoughts. "You can take a look around if you'd like. Just don't get lost, okay?"

I squealed and thanked him, skipping around the corner.

And slammed into something that reminded me of a brick wall.

I fell on my butt, groaning. I facepalmed at my stupidity, only to realize my glasses had fallen off. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I was as blind as a mole rat without my glasses.

"Ouch," an unknown, masculine voice mumbled. I heard shuffling before a blurry object that looked to be a hand was shoved in my face. "Sorry about that! I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'... again," the voice said sheepishly.

I sat there, dumbfounded. "U-um… I'm s-sorry," I said, silently cursing myself for the stutter.

The voice chuckled, a deep, yet adorable sound. My heart rate sped up just at the sound of it, and I could feel my already hot cheeks warm a few more degrees. "Well," he said, "are ya just gonna sit there?" His voice was amused, yet I didn't detect a hint of rudeness or impatience. It was kind… thoughtful, almost.

"S-sorry," I repeated, embarrassed. "But I… uhm. I c-can't see anything without my g-glasses…"

"Oh," the voice said, his surprise evident. "Just a sec, I'll look around for 'em."

I heard some more shuffling. I continued to sit there, blinking dumbly and trying my hardest to not get up and blindly run away. It was no secret that that I'm rather shy, but that's an understatement, really. Try socially awkward. Or just plain antisocial.

A strong hand grasped mine, and my insides fluttered. (Ugh, I'm such a girl.) It pulled me up until I was standing before another hand placed something inside mine. He let go, and I strangely felt a loss. His hand had been so warm and reassuring.

I hurriedly put my glasses on and blinked a couple of times so they could readjust. I looked up so that way I could thank and apologize to the man properly, but instead I felt the breath leave my lungs, my jaw slacken, my eyes widen, and my cheeks flare.

He was hot. Like, fiery, smoking, burning building hot.

His hair was a soft shade of pink that totally suited him—uhhh—and was spiked up into a sexy—um, I mean cute style. His jaw line was angular and his lips looked soft and kissable—I'm gonna die of heat stroke if I keep thinking like this—and were a nice, almost hot pink color. Through his white t-shirt I could see a drool-worthy six-pack. He was lean and tall, almost two heads taller than me. I suspected he was one, maybe two years older than myself.

But what really got me were his eyes. They were wide, his eyelashes long, and a gorgeous onyx color. They almost appeared to be lit aflame, and were burning with curiosity.

Realizing he was examining me under the same scrutiny, I silently begged in my mind that I looked okay and didn't have an eye booger or something. Or an actual booger.

Suddenly a wide, toothy, adorable grin spread across his face, almost causing me to stumble. "Sorry," he said again, his bright smile never leaving. "It was nice bumpin' into ya…?" he trailed off, and after a few seconds of staring dazedly at him, I finally said,

"L-Lucy!"

His fire-like eyes brightened, causing the already cage-free butterflies in my stomach to rage. "Right, L-Lucy," he said teasingly. My untimely blush grew hotter, but this time in embarrassment. "I'm Natsu." He extended his hand in greeting and, albeit hesitantly, I grasped it and shook once.

"L-Lucy," I repeated, and had to physically resist the urge to punch myself by clenching my fist behind my back.

He chuckled. "Right. So, L-Lucy, I hope ya don't mind me askin', but… Will you be attending Fairy Academy?"

My eyes widened. My mind whirred with questions. Why was he asking me something like that? Was that a normal question to ask someone you just met? I wouldn't know.

Not knowing what I should say, I blurted, "Yes."

He seemed happy by my answer, his grin widening if that were possible. "That's awesome! Now I'll have 'nother friend there!"

I caught my jaw before it dropped. Friend? Was it really that easy? We just met, and yet… he thought of me as his friend? I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

He looked at me strangely. "You okay, Lucy?"

"U-um… yeah. I'm f-fine. Sorry, it's just… I've never really had a f...friend before," I said before I could stop myself. Great, now I was telling random strangers about my loser life.

His fire-eyes suddenly dimmed, a look of sadness within their depths. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he smiled (though if I weren't paying close attention, I probably wouldn't have noticed that it was forced) and shocked me by saying, "Well… I'll be your friend."

A strangled gasp sort of noise came from my throat, and I felt my eyes tear up. I didn't understand. Why was he being so nice? He didn't even know me. Did he just feel sorry for me? Was that it? Was he just being nice to the dork with no friends?

I couldn't tell. And I suddenly found myself frustrated. But not at him. At me. I was so naïve and… anti-social that I couldn't even tell when someone was being genuinely nice?

Through my blurred vision—this time because of hot tears, not blindness—I could see a look of concern on his face. He was about to say something when a voice that I recognized as Eido's cut in, "I'm very sorry to interrupt, Miss Lucy, but we must be going now. Dinner is to be prepared shortly."

I nodded, silently thanking him for interrupting when he did. I didn't have a response to what Natsu was… offering? I just didn't know what to say. I was happy yet confused and angry all at once.

So I opted for a low "Goodbye," before taking off after Eido. I didn't wait for him while he paid for the items, instead rushing out to the black Town Car and climbing into the back seat, slamming the door behind me.

And, like the loser I am, I cried.

**ツ**

* * *

When I got home twenty minutes later, I rushed up the three flights of stairs and to my bedroom, softly closing the door so as to not alert any of the maids.

I knew I was being childish. I knew I was being melodramatic, rash, stupid and… stupid.

I just didn't understand. Why was this happening to me? Why did he want to be my friend? Was he just kidding? Was this some sort of practical joke? Was I simply overreacting?

But the main question that plagued my mind was one that I would probably never have the answer to:

Was this _normal_?

Just then a series of soft knocks came from the door. _Knock. Knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock. Knock._

Ms. Supetto.

It was something that we initiated after my mom died. At the time I didn't want to see anybody or do anything. I hardly even ate.

Ms. Supetto was the only I would allow in my room. So, just so that I could know it was her at the door and not one of the other maids (not that I didn't like them, I just didn't have as close of a bond with them as I did with Ms. Supetto), we came up with a secret knock. Even now, seven years later, we still used it.

"Come in," I muttered. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I held back. Ms. Supetto had enough to deal with already.

The door opened, and Ms. Supetto ducked her head in, staring at me with concern.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked carefully as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "I saw you come in. You looked as if you had been crying."

My cheeks heated up with embarrassment and I averted my gaze to the grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the room. It was once my mother's. She had called it "Horologium," like the constellation.

"Miss Lucy." Ms. Supetto's voice was stern, motherly, and commanded my attention.

I slowly turned towards her, asking innocently, "Yes?" But I knew full well that there was no way I was going to get out of this.

"What happened while you were out?" she asked as she sat on the edge of my King-sized canopy bed. She smoothed out and straightened the fluffy pink sheets, almost subconsciously. "Did someone say something? Did you run into one of those bullies from Magnolia Girls' Leadership Academy?"

Magnolia Girls' Leadership Academy is the school I attended last year and the year before. I was often picked on and made fun of by the other girls because, well, I'm not exactly what comes to mind when the words "graceful" or "proper" or especially "leader" are brought up. I'm neither a leader nor a follower, and they didn't like that.

"No," I said, shrugging. "I just saw something that reminded me of Mom, that's all." I hoped she'd buy my lie, but I couldn't be sure. Ms. Supetto has known me for years, and while I got away with a few bluffs here and there, she usually caught on.

But Ms. Supetto nodded, seeming to understand. "If you insist," she said. A few moments of silence passed before she cleared her throat and looked up at me, a serious look in her eyes. "Miss Lucy… speaking of your mother…"

"Yeah?" I asked, unsure.

Ms. Supetto sighed, but a smile curled at her lips and the wrinkles around her eyes became more pronounced. "There's something that she wanted me to give you. It was the day before she passed." She paused, and stood up. She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, only to close it once again and stalk back over to the bed.

Ms. Supetto hesitantly pulled something from behind her back, setting it down on the bed directly in front of me.

I thought at first that maybe it was a book. My mother had been quite the fan of literature; over half of the downstairs' library was full of her favorite books.

The light blue cover was blank aside from the occasional indentation of a heart or flower. It was rather thick, maybe around four to five-hundred pages long. I opened it up to a random page in the middle.

It was blank.

And so I picked up the book, gulping and skimming through all of the pages.

_Yep_, I thought to myself, resisting the urge to puke.

It was a diary.

Ms. Supetto's voice cut through the silence. "I know that you're not exactly a fan of talking about your feelings… but your mother wanted you to have this," she said. "Flip to the last two pages. She left you a message."

My throat went dry. She left me a… a message?

Tentatively, I sorted through the pages until I was at the very last. And there, in my mother's familiar curly handwriting, was indeed a message.

My eyes filled with tears just at the sight of it. It looked a bit shaky, like it was hard for her to write it at the time. And not in an emotional sense, but a physical one.

She was slowly dying while she wrote this.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself.

Here goes.

_My dear Lucy,_

_If you are reading this now, it could only mean one thing: that you are all grown up and are about to start your first year of high school._

_The first thing I'd like to say is that I'm so proud of you. I know it was hard losing me, and for that I am so sorry. I didn't want to leave you. I _don't _want to leave you. But all I can do now is hope that you are alright and doing well._

_I bet you're wondering why I'm giving you a diary. While at the moment I don't know who you'll be or how you'll think, I suspect that you're shocked or even annoyed. You never did like to talk about your feelings, even when you were little. :)_

_But I am giving this to you for a simple reason._

_When I was your age and just starting high school, it was tough. While I was popular and "liked" by most of the student body, a lot of emotional things happened to me along the way._

_The people whom I thought were my best friends betrayed me, and the man I was in love with at the time turned out to be unfaithful. (Though I guess that was for the best, because I met your father and we had you, our precious gift from God.) There's a lot more, but I won't bore you with the details._

_So while I was going through all of this, my emotions bottled up inside of me. I didn't have anyone to share my feelings with, and frankly I didn't want to because it was too embarrassing. But one day my mother (your grandmother) approached me and told me all about the problems she had back in the day. She told me how sad and angry and lonely she felt. How she pushed people away because she couldn't deal with anymore emotional trauma. And then she gave me a diary. She told me how much it helped her after her mother gave one to her as well._

_And it really does help, Lucy. Venting your feelings instead of leaving them inside only to build up and burst out at the most inappropriate moment. (Mine happened in the middle of class and I ended up suspended for a week because I yelled at the teacher. Just thinking of it now makes me laugh.) So I'd like for you to give it a try. It'll probably be hard at first and a bit strange, but you'll get used to it. In fact you might even find yourself immediately going to your diary after something happens. :)_

_I'm sorry that I can't be there for you anymore. But just know that I'm watching over you, wherever I may be._

_I love you my baby girl. Stay strong._

_-Mama_

**ツ**

* * *

And so here I am now, writing in this diary—ehem, journal. I'm not sure what to think, but I trust my mother's judgment. If she said that this will be good for me, then I believe her.

Sigh. My hand hurts from writing.

Well, I guess this is goodnight, dear diary—ehem, journal.

I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

I am _so _not looking forward to it.

Feeling tired,

Lucy

* * *

**~ツ~**

* * *

**Hello everyone. :) I've been working with the idea of this story for quite a while now and decided I should post it. Don't know if it's good or not, so I'll leave the judge of that to you guys. **

**Also, expect an update every Sunday! (not including tomorrow: today is Saturday where I live.) I can't guarantee I'll update EVERY week, but I'll try my hardest. :) **

**Tell me your thoughts, my lovely cupcake dawlings. :3**

~CeeCee~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I own absolutely nothing in this chapter. All rights reserved. (I've always wanted to say that LOL. But I don't think I did it right... oopsy)


	2. Of First Days — Part I

.

.

**Diary—Ehem, Journal—of a High School Outcast **

.

Entry #2:

_Of First Days _

_Part I_

.

**Monday, September 8th. **

Dear Diary—ehem, Journal,

Oh.

My.

Fudging.

Freaking.

Fracking.

God.

I can't… What… Oh my holy mustache.

What just happened? I can't even…

The fact that I'm writing my exact thoughts shows you (who am I talking to?) just how shocked I am. I mean, I'm even writing those three little dot things people use to show that someone is pausing what they are doing or saying! (I'm pretty sure they're called ellipses, but I could be wrong.)

At the moment I am hiding in a janitor's closet. Yeah, it smells great it in here. (Note the sarcasm.) I have no clue how people make-out in these things. (Or at least that's what those YA books say…)

Well.

Might as well just start from the beginning.

**ツ**

* * *

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Ms. Supetto burst through my bedroom door, not bothering to knock. I slammed the lid of my laptop shut, my cheeks burning to the fourth degree.

No. It's not what you think, I swear.

I was totally _not _looking up hot anime guys. Nope. Nada. Zero. Zilch.

Ms. Supetto looked at me strangely, but thankfully didn't question me. She dashed over to my dresser and frantically went through the drawers.

I frowned. "Um… Ms. Supetto. What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

Ms. Supetto turned towards me, her small eyes narrowing at me. "Why aren't you ready yet, Miss Lucy? You have to be at Fairy Academy in an hour, and it's a forty-five minute commute!"

I blanched. Was it really that far? I hadn't realized.

"Alright," I said, sighing as I stood up. "But before I go, can you at least tell me what you're doing?"

Ms Supetto didn't turn to look at me this time, still shuffling through all of my pants and skirts. "I'm finding you an outfit to wear today, of course. We should have done this yesterday or perhaps even the day before! You need to look good on your first day, and be sure to leave a good impression on not only your peers, but also your teachers! It took a lot of convincing your father to allow you to go to a public school, remember, Miss Lucy? You have to do well otherwise he'll transfer you back to that horrid all-girls school."

I nodded in understanding and sighed once more. I had the feeling I'd be doing that a lot today.

"Okay. But don't pick out something too girly or something that screams 'Rich girl!', alright?"

Ms. Supetto giggled. "Don't you think I know you by now, dear? Don't worry, I'll come up with something that suits you."

I smiled halfheartedly and trudged my way to the overly-decorated master bathroom (there are two master bedrooms/bathrooms in the entire mansion—err, house, and I have the one in the back, overlooking the gardens).

I looked begrudgingly at myself in the mirror. My blonde, chest-length hair suffered from a bad case of bed head. My cinnamon-brown eyes (as I liked to describe them) looked tired and you could very easily see the eye boogers in my tear ducts.

Deciding that I needed to shower to get rid of both problems (not including the tiredness, because I doubted that would go away), I shut the bathroom door and turned the shower on full blast.

I quickly stepped out of my _Soul Eater_ footie pajamas and hopped into the shower, clenching my teeth and steeling myself against the scalding water. I stuck my face in quickly before reaching for the handle and turning it down until it was lukewarm.

I'm really weird. (Gasp. What a shocker!) For most people they wake up to cold water, but not me. Nope. In fact, I think cold water makes me sleepier. So I have to use fudging boiling water if I want to stay awake all day.

After washing and smoothing my hair with vanilla-scented shampoo and conditioner and scrubbing my body with nutmeg-scented body wash (not a very good combination, I know), I shut off the water and dried myself with an extremely soft and fluffy towel.

I then shook my head like a dog, trying to get rid of all the extra drops of water. Once it was no longer dripping, I stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror once again.

I grabbed the hairbrush and yanked it through my hair. Thankfully it dries quickly, so by the time I was dressed, teeth brushed, school bag packed and a piece of toast crammed into my mouth, my hair was ready to be styled.

I didn't have to do much, really. My hair is naturally straight so I just had to quickly slide a flat iron over it to get rid of the extra frizzies.

At the very last minute I decided to put on a touch of makeup. I hated it, but Ms. Supetto had said that I need to make a good impression and try to fit in. So I put on two swipes of mascara, avoided the eyeliner (I poke my eyes everytime I try to put it on, due to the fact I have to do so without my glasses on), didn't bother with eyeshadow (it makes me look like I got beat up no matter which color I choose), and finished with just a touch of blush.

The end result was okay. I'd looked worse before.

My hair was in two low ponytails, my bangs brushed off to the side. I wore an outfit that I actually liked, mainly because it was comfortable but stylish as well (I may not get out much but that doesn't mean that I don't keep up with the latest fashions).

The blue halter top revealed my shoulders and collarbone before turning into loose long-sleeves that reached my wrists. It was a V-neck, but not the plunging kind, of course. I _was_ going to _school_ after all, and they do have regulations. Not that I like those types of shirts, anyways.

There was a small sliver of skin revealed between my shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. I kept tugging down on the shirt because it made me feel like I was revealing too much, but Ms. Supetto insisted it was fine.

On my feet I wore my favorite, sparkly-black knee-high high tops. I wore the locket my mother gave me when I was a baby around my neck, tucked in under my shirt, as well as a charm bracelet on my right wrist.

Okay. I could do this. It's just school. It's not like it can hurt you or anything.

Or so I thought.

**ツ**

* * *

_Bouken desho, desho? _

_Honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de_

_Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru, _

_No yo dare no tame janai-_

I reluctantly took out my headphones as the Town Car pulled into the school parking lot.

Today Ms. Supetto drove me because she wanted to see me off. Tomorrow it would be the usual driver, Mr. Akatsuki.

I didn't have to tell Ms. Supetto to park in the back. While Fairy Academy was elite compared to other public high schools, I doubted that there would be many rich kids.

Sucking in another deep breath and slowly letting it out, I grabbed my white and blue messenger bag and put it over my head and onto the opposite shoulder. I opened the door and stepped out into the cool morning air.

Omigosh my legs were shaking and I was worried that I'd start sweating too. I really didn't need that.

_This is what you want_, I reminded myself. I've talked about going to public school for years and now was my chance. I had to do this right.

Ms. Supetto stepped out of the car as well, circling her arms around me in a reassuring hug. "You'll be fine," she promised. "Just smile that pretty smile of yours and say hello to others. Do what the teachers say. Don't get into any trouble. You'll do great." She pulled back and smiled brightly at me. "I love you, Lucy-bucy," she said, laughing at the old nickname.

I, however, grimaced. I hated the nickname. "Love you too, Ms. Supetto-wetto," I joked back.

She smiled once again, letting go of my arms and stepping back inside the car. "Have a good day," she said.

I nodded mutely and walked towards the school. My heart raced and I suddenly felt the urge to puke. Deep breaths. In and out. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

I was at the front doors now. I took one more step forward and they opened automatically. I peeked inside.

There were people everywhere. Parents, students, teachers, the like. I felt a little better seeing so many people, mainly because I felt like I could be small and just slide past them.

But as I walked forward, I felt like everyone was looking at me. I heard cat calls and wondered if maybe what I was wearing was a little too revealing. But no. I looked around at the other girls nearby and came to the conclusion that maybe I had _over_dressed (so, obviously, the cat calls were not directed at me, thank God). Most wore short skirts and shirts that showed _way_ too much cleavage. I silently wondered how they even got through the front doors.

I received my class schedule through mail a few weeks ago so there was no point in going to the principal's office. Along with the schedule was a map of the school, which I've already memorized. My homeroom was around the next corner and seven yards down the hallway, past three other classrooms.

Homeroom is led by Professor Happy and Professor Carla. I sure hoped the former's name did him justice.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

I pushed the door open as quietly as possible, but it was useless. Everyone that was there, about half of the classroom, turned towards the doors and looked straight at me. I felt my knees quiver and my mouth go dry. I cast my eyes downward.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Think about happy things. Think about manga. Think about mustaches. Think about hot anime guys. Ahhh, hot anime guys.

I looked back up and plastered on the brightest smile I could muster—although it probably looked fake. I kept the image of Takumi Usui in the front of my brain. Think about the hotness, Lucy. The hotness! Walk forward. Take a seat. Casually look forward. Smile at anyone who smiles at you. Trip over someone's foot.

Wait, what?!

A weird squeaky sound spilled out of my mouth and I watched in all of my slow-motion glory as the floor seemed to come closer and closer to breaking my face. Usui, save me!

As if answering my prayers, strong arms wrapped around my waist, stopping the floor from smacking me by merely inches.

Did a hot anime character really jump out of the TV and into the human world just to save ME?! OMG! I think I'm going to faint…

Snickers filled the room. My face flared. I was slowly pulled up to a standing position. My back was turned to Usui—or what I hoped was Usui—and I was too afraid to turn around and face him.

But I did. I had to at least say thank you.

But when I turned around, there was a sight I hadn't expected at all. (*Sob* No, it wasn't Usui! Damn it all! *sob*)

It had long, flowing scarlet hair and piercing golden-brown eyes behind sophisticated-looking glasses. It was at least half a foot taller than me, and it definitely looked like it worked out daily.

I would have thought it was a guy if it weren't for the fact that it had very feminine-like features (the huge breasts were a dead give away, really. Uhhh) and it was wearing a knee-length skirt.

So… I wasn't saved by a hot anime guy, but a real-life hot girl? I couldn't deny that she was gorgeous—but the way she was looking at me had me quaking where I stood. She had this very serious look on her face that seemed to say, "You should be more careful next time." … "Or else," I added as an afterthought.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice strong and confident.

I bit my lip, nodding my head vigorously.

"You should really be more careful next time," she said, and I wondered if she could read minds. "You could have gotten badly hurt."

I nodded again. Something about this girl told me I didn't want to pick a fight with her.

The snickers grew louder. The girl's eyes darkened, and she whipped her head to the side, growling menacingly, "Shut up or I'll skin you and sell your body parts for cash. And then I'll use that money to buy newly-sharpened swords to skin the rest of you with!"

That shut everyone up. Their mouths snapped closed, and they all faced forward, cold sweats breaking out on their foreheads. Yep, this girl was definitely to be feared.

She turned back to me. Suddenly her eyes turned to stars and she grabbed me by my shoulders. "Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet." She released one of my shoulders and offered me her hand. I hesitantly put my hand in hers, and she clasped it in a death grip that I'm sure she wasn't aware she was doing. "Future class president," she added, her proud smile widening.

My mouth was still dry. I could feel how wide my eyes were, and how hot my face was. Come on, Lucy! Quit being such a whimp and just say hello.

But was that even the right thing to say? I suddenly remembered Natsu. He'd called me his friend even though we'd only met not even five minutes before. I then recalled that he goes to Fairy Academy too. Crap. Now I felt even more nervous.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"U-um…," I heard my small voice saying. I wanted to curse my stutter to the center of the Earth. Why can't I get rid of it? Ugh! "M-my name is…"

"What was that?" asked Erza, stepping even closer to me. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I haven't been this close to somebody in years (other than Ms. Supetto, obviously).

"My n-name is… um, L-Lucy," I finally got out.

Erza nodded. "Luigi, eh? Nice name you got!"

I sweatdropped. "U-um, actually… it's Lucy."

"Lacy? Oh, that makes more sense. I knew you didn't look like a Luigi."

"I said L-Lucy…"

"Loony? That's a bit strange, but I like it. It suits you."

I felt my eye twitch. This girl… "I said LUCY."

Erza's eyes lit up once more. "Lucy? What a lovely name! You definitely look like a Lucy. Yes, yes."

I nodded slowly. "R-right. Well, um… th-thank you."

Erza rose an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For, um… s-saving me?"

Erza looked at me like I was crazy. Did she forget already?

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Okay. "W-well, we b-better take o-our seats…"

Erza nodded, her serious expression returning. "We must hurry before we get expelled!"

My eyes widened. "E-expelled?"

At that moment the door opened and in walked two cats. A blue one and a white one, each wearing lab coats.

What…?

"Hello, class," the blue cat said.

It TALKED?!

**ツ**

* * *

Crap. I think the janitor is trying to come in! Sorry, diary—ehem, journal, but I have to stop writing for now. I'll continue soon!

Feeling on edge,

Lucy

* * *

**~ツ**~

* * *

**yay here's the next chapter :D thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews! each and everyone made me smile and a bit more confident. :) thank you so, so, so, so, so, so - a thousand so's later - much! you guys are beautiful and amazing, my lovely cupcake dawlings! **

**please review and let me know your thoughts! **

~CeeCee~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I own absolutely nothing in this chapter. All rights reserved. (I've always wanted to say that LOL. But I don't think I did it right... oopsy)


	3. Of First Days — Part II

.

.

**Diary—Ehem, Journal—of a High School Outcast**

.

Entry #3:

_Of First Days_

_Part II_

.

**Still Monday, September 8th. **

Dear Diary—ehem, Journal,

Okay, I'm back. Finally.

Turns out those YA books were right. It wasn't the janitor trying to break in, but a couple of third-year juniors who were all over each other. It was gross. Like, I had to cover my eyes and plug my nose so as to not hack all over them.

Anyways, right now I'm in second period AP English Literature. Even though it's the first day, we already have class work. So I apparently have about thirty minutes to complete a three-hundred word short-story about any topic I wish.

But I love writing and had already prepared for assignments like these. I've written tons of stories and most of them are stored on my laptop, which I happened to bring with me today. So I just used the school's free wi-fi to email a three-hundred-and-fifty word story I wrote last month to the teacher's email address (which is displayed on the chalkboard). On a side note, in case you were wondering (who am I talking to?), the story is about a girl who slowly disappeared into the sky.

So I have thirty minutes free time and decided that I should finish writing what happened earlier today. Where did I end off at? Oh, that's right. With the talking cats. Yeah.

Talking cats.

O_o

**ツ**

* * *

"Hello, class," the blue cat said.

Oh my God, I'm going to faint. Cat's can't talk. No, no, no. It's physically _impossible_! Logic doesn't lie.

I was brought back to the present when the _white _cat started to speak. "I know it's strange that we can talk. But, later on, perhaps, we'll explain. Anyways, I am Professor Carla, and this idiot of a tomcat here is 'Professor' Happy," she (or what I assumed is a she) said, spitting the last few words out icily.

The blue cat seemed to pout. (Cat's can't pout! This isn't right! What is going on he—?!) "But Carla," he whined. (WHINED?!) "I am _too_ a professor! My fortune cookie said so!"

FORTUNE COOKIE?! WHAT IS THIS WORLD CO—oh, wait, never mind.

The white cat—err, Professor Carla, huffed. (HUFFED?!) (Okay I've really got to stop writing in capitals; it hurts my hand...) "Like I said. Idiot tomcat."

Professor Happy turned and sobbed in a corner with a fish in his mouth. (A FISH?!) (...Now this was just getting ridiculous...)

I might as well just start screeching, "WOW!" in a high-pitched voice. It's not like things could get any weirder.

Just then the classroom door burst open. Just like when I had come in, everyone turned to stare at the five newcomers.

I had to catch my jaw before if crashed to the ground. They were gorgeous. All of them had an aura surrounding them that seemed to just scream, "popular!" and "fun!" and "awesome!"

The first person to walk in, a girl, was short and petite with straight light-blue hair. She was holding a romance novel—"_In This Moment_" by Autumn Doughten (SQUEE!)—and I could tell that she was a bookworm, much like myself. Speaking of books, I really need to find the library around here. While I have pretty much every book imaginable back at the mansion—ah, house, I'd like to see their selection. Preferably the romance genre. (Do public school libraries even have romance sections...?)

The second was a guy. A very, very hot one at that—uhh, anyways... He was really tall, especially compared to the blue-haired girl, and had spiky white-blonde hair. Even from all the way in the back row I could see how well-sculpted he was. His biceps looked so yummy that I almost started drooling—okay, I really need to stop thinking like this! Gosh, I'm such a pervert. (I think now would be a good time to insert that aforementioned "WOW!")

The third was yet another guy, although this one didn't have muscles quite as defined as the blonde did. He had messy orange hair that was styled into what I assumed was supposed to look like cat ears. It was really cute, actually, but I could tell just by looking at him that he was a playboy. Or perhaps it was the fact he had his arms wrapped around the last two remaining girls.

The girl on his left was smiling shyly and had an extremely cute blush on her face. Her hair was shoulder-length and a strange—but incredibly suitable, at least for her—hot-pink color. She was so gosh darn cute that I wanted to just curl up in a ball and squeal. She looked like a big, pink, fluffy stuffed animal. (I know. First I was thinking creepy thoughts about guys and now I was thinking creepy thoughts about girls... ugh.)

The girl on his right, though, really caught my attention. She had chin-length white-as-snow hair and eyes that were such a vibrant blue that I could see them from here. She had a scowl on her face, but I could easily tell that she was keeping herself from laughing. She was so pretty that I almost felt jealous—almost. Maybe. There was just something about her that I couldn't pinpoint. It was a feeling... like I was supposed to befriend her?

Nah. What was I thinking? I could never befriend her. Mainly because I can't talk to anyone without sounding like I have a cold and the fact that she was obviously out of my league. She's probably the most popular girl in school. Well, maybe not _yet _anyway, considering it's only the first day of the first year of high school. But I bet she was extremely popular in middle school. Yes. I could see that.

And then something that shocked me out of my skin happened.

She. Looked. Right. At. Me.

Our. Eyes. Locked.

She. Smiled.

At. Me.

Me.

...

...

...What?

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Just then the bell rang, and she looked away. Or maybe I looked away. I honestly didn't know.

"Alright, class," said "_Professor_" Carla, "pick a seat and we'll take attendance in a few minutes."

I watched as the gorgeous white-haired girl turned in my direction, smiled, and walked towards me.

And then she sat. Right. Next. To. Me.

I think I was hyperventilating. Why was she sitting next to me? Was she here to make fun of me? It wouldn't be the first time.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"Hello," she said whilst sticking out her right, pale hand. Her skin was like porcelain. It made me feel all the more insecure. Ugh! Stupid insecurities... they shouldn't even exist—in anybody. "My name is Lisanna Strauss. My sister, brother and I moved here last spring." And to top it all off she was nice and talkative.

I stared at her hand. Should I shake it? Would that be weird? Well, she was the one offering it to me first, so...

I took her hand in my own shaky and sweaty one. To my surprise she didn't yank her hand away in disgust, instead only smiling even wider. "What's your name?" she asked, her voice sweet and gentle.

I quaked in my chair. Stop it, Lucy! Stop being so stupid. Stop being so shy. Stop being so uncool. Stop being so _scared_. You need to start talking. Do it, damn it. Either that or ban yourself from watching and reading all anime and manga.

Crap. I could never stop watching and reading anime and manga! My life would be over if I did that. Yeah, I'm totes super lame. Lamer than a... lemur. Hahaha. No. Just no.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"I-I... M-my name i-is..." Gulp. C'mon, Lucy. This is just becoming painful to watch. Especially to hear. Do you hear your voice? How weak and scared you sound? God. "L-Lucy. My n-name is Lu-ucy." Why can't you say your own name without the stutter? What, are you afraid of your own name? SERIOUSLY? Kill me now.

She giggled. It wasn't a mean, mocking giggle though. It was like she was laughing because... because it was funny. Or something.

The situation, once again, reminded me of Natsu. My first... sort-of friend? I didn't know if I should officially call him that. We'd only met once, after all.

Lisanna's kind voice brought me back to reality. "You're so cute, Lucy," she giggled. "Can I call you Lucy-nyan? I feel like you would look adorable with cat ears." I nearly fell over in my chair. Looked like this Lisanna girl could be a little strange, too. I liked her already.

I really liked her.

I felt my lips twitch very slightly and my face explode with a blush. I looked down at my lap, my fingers tangling together nervously. I glanced back up at her curious gaze and her hopeful expression. She was so nice. For some reason I had expected her to be some mean girl or something. Maybe it was because she radiated with what could only be defined as "popular" and from my experience, most popular girls aren't all that nice.

"U-um..." I trembled. I didn't really know if I should say it, but I decided to anyway. Because at some point I'm going to have to start talking. I really didn't want her to sit there without an answer. And I really didn't want her to feel embarrassed for asking it, either. I liked that she asked me. I'd never had a "nickname" before, other than Lucy-bucy, courteous of Ms. Supetto. "I-I... I suppose y-you could. B-but only i-if I, um... g-get to call y-you L-Lisanna-nya-n...?"

Omigosh was that the wrong thing to say? Maybe it was. Because her smile slipped and she looked at me wide-eyed.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

But, thankfully, after a moment the look passed and her face lit up with a smile so bright it was almost blinding. "Yes. I would like that, Lucy-nyan."

As I was about to open my mouth to reply, a call from a few rows ahead startled me so badly that I almost peed my pants. "Yo, Lis!"

Lisanna turned towards the source, which so happened to be the blonde-haired hunk—ah, guy she came in with earlier. She stuck her tongue out at him. "What, Eucliffe?" She looked agitated, but just like earlier when she was with the _orange_-haired hunk—uhh—I could see the playful glint in her eyes that obviously suggested she was anything but agitated.

The blonde—Eucliffe? I think that was his last name, but I didn't have anything else to refer him by other than "blonde-haired hunk." Anyways, Eucliffe smirked and his eyes shifted over to me, running over what little of my body he could see. Especially my breasts. It made a shiver go down my spine—whether it was a good or a bad one, I wasn't sure.

"Who's your pretty friend there?" He gestured with his head to me.

My face heated up once again and I wanted to just hide my face. Or my entire body. In a janitor's closet. Yeah, that's where I'll go before first period. I'll hide in there for the rest of my life. Well, until everyone in the school is gone and Ms. Supetto can pick me up without anyone seeing me. Yeah. That sounds like a good plan.

"This is Lucy-nyan," Lisanna said, smiling widely and winking at me. EEEEK! I know I agreed to let her call me Lucy-nyan, but I hadn't counted on her calling me that in front of other people! Omigosh this is so embarrassing... "I just met her a few minutes ago. Yes, she is really pretty and cute. But you can't have her," she huffed, "because you'll just break her pure heart."

I felt like crying at her last words.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Were there really this many kind people in the world? First Natsu, then Erza, and now Lisanna. All of them have been so kind to me after not even meeting me five minutes before.

I'd always had this vision of the world. Nearly everyone I've ever met before have been asses—granted most of said people have been business associates of my father, or the children of the business associates of my father. The only _real _kindness I've ever really experienced has come from my mother and Ms. Supetto—that is until yesterday.

And did she just call me pretty and cute? I'd never really been called pretty before...

Was it bad that I was so happy in that moment?

"Lucy-nyan." Lisanna's voice brought me back to the present once again. Geez, I really need to stop spacing out. Lisanna's eyes seeked out mine, and I struggled greatly to look her in the eyes. I'm not exactly big on eye-contact. I settled for staring at her nose. It was perfect for her face—almost as if she had gotten a nose job, but I got the distinct feeling she wasn't the type. Okay, Lucy, quit thinking about how perfect her nose is and try actually _focusing on what she was saying_.

"I know I only just met you, Lucy-nyan," she said, looking away for a moment before smiling at me. Gosh, this girl smiles a lot. "But I can feel something coming from you... like perhaps we are meant to be friends?"

She felt it too? I guess I'm really not going insane... *Smiles creepily.* Inwardly, of course. (Okay, so maybe I am a little—a lot—twisted in the head, but whatever. Hmph.)

"It's only been all of ten minutes and I guess I just have this really good feeling about you. That you're a good person, and like I just said: that you have a pure heart. I know it's crazy. I know you probably think _I'm _crazy. But—"

Without really thinking about it, I interrupted. I am so rude oh my gosh. "N-no! I-I don't think y-your crazy... I-I feel the s-same, a-actually. Um... thank y-you for even t-talking to me a-and especially for, um, being s-so nice..."

Before she could answer me, the blonde-haired hunk—err, Eucliffe cut in. "Ooh, are you going lesbian, Lis? That'd be so hot."

"I second that," cut in the orange-haired hunk. Ugh! Stop being a pervert, Lucy! Stop it! ...WOW! (Oh my gosh I need help. Help me. Help me before I turn in to a mental patient—that is if I'm not one already.)

Lisanna's nose wrinkled and she glared playfully at the two. "I have nothing against lesbian relationships, thank you very much, but I think I'm only into guys. Unless we're talking about Jenny Realight." She winked, and I swear that the orange-haired guy got a nose bleed.

"I-I l-love Jenny Realight," I said nervously, picking at the hem of my shirt.

Jenny Realight is a FairyTube music sensation. I've been following her work since before she became really well-known last year.

Lisanna lit up like a Christmas tree. I wanted to laugh, but didn't have the heart to. She was just so sweet and kind and I don't think I can handle this. I can't handle this many people. It was just all so foreign and frankly I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Really?!" Lisanna squealed. "Jenny is amazing. Her new song '_Real or Fake, Give or Take_' is like my life motto."

I smiled awkwardly, nodding my head.

"Okay, okay, quiet down everybody," the white cat, Professor Carla, spoke up once again. Oh my God I'm never going to get used to this. CAT'S CAN'T TALK. "It's time to take attendance and then afterwards we'll listen to some announcements, pledge the allegiance, take a short break, and then you'll all head to your first period classes."

"Ooh, ooh, Carla!" the blue cat, Professor Happy, pleaded, "Can I do the attendance? _Please_?"

Professor Carla huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever, tomcat. But do it right! No goofing off."

"Aye, sir!" Professor Happy cheered. He plucked the clipboard off of the desk he was standing on and awkwardly held the pen with one of his paws. "Cana Alberona?"

A girl in the front row with long, pretty auburn hair lifted up a lazy hand. "Here," she groaned.

"Natsu Dragneel," Professor Happy called next, and I felt the air leave my lungs. Natsu was in this homeroom? I didn't see a head of pink hair anyway in the room, which could only mean—

"No Mr. Dragneel today?" Professor Carla inquired. "That's a shame, considering it's only the first day of school."

Professor Happy shrugged. He marked something off on the clipboard and moved on. "Sting Eucliffe."

The blonde-haired hunk—urg!—stood up with some sort of, I don't know, swagger? "Here," he said coolly before taking his seat again.

So his name was Sting, eh? Kind of strange, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't suit him.

Professor Happy hummed. "Carla, how do you think you say this?"

Professor Carla grumbled something and Professor Happy nodded. "Jellal Fernandes."

A guy with cobalt-blue hair and, from what I could see from here, with some sort of tattoo—or perhaps a birthmark, considering he didn't look old enough for tattoos—around his eye rose his hand to signal he was there, but didn't say anything.

"Gray Fullbuster."

Two rows in front of me a guy with blue-black hair rose two fingers. "Here," he said idly. Did I mention he wasn't wearing a shirt? I could only see his back, considering he was in front of me, but that was a. _N__ice. Back_. I could see the muscles from here and how strong and chiseled his shoulders were.

Perverted Lucy is back, people. ...WOW! (_Help. Me._)

It suddenly occurred to me that the cat was announcing last names. Crap! I can't let anyone figure out my last name! Heartfilia Railroads is a huge company and if people even heard my last name they'd immediately know that I'm loaded. I don't want people to know I'm loaded. When people know you're loaded they treat you differently—and I can't have that.

"Lucy He—"

"Here!" I practically screeched, and everyone turned to look at me curiously and/or strangely. God, have mercy! Mercy!

Professor Happy tilted his head at me, but continued. "Right. Anyways... Aries Lamb."

The adorable pink-haired girl from earlier trembled visibly in her seat, raising a shaking hand. "H-here... I'm sorry!" She buried her face in her hands and practically hid under the desk.

At least I'm not the only shy one around here. That made me feel a little bit better.

"Loke Leo."

This time the orange-haired hunk—stop it or I'll kill you! Er... myself?—rose his hand swiftly, before blowing a kiss that oddly made my insides tingle. "I'm here, ladies," he said huskily. A few girls squealed while others looked away and a few rolled their eyes. It was pretty easy to categorize them all: The squealing ones were the girls who hadn't dated him yet, the ones that looked away were probably past girlfriends, and the ones that rolled their eyes were either girls who had been played before or just simply didn't like players in general.

"Juvia Lockser."

The girl directly in front of me rose her hand. She had really, really shiny blue hair that reminded me of the ocean. It was only now that I realized the gloomy aura that surrounded her. Depression practically rolled off of her in waves. It made me feel sad, and I was really curious as to why she was so sad too. Not that I'd be able to ask her, though, because it looks like I can't talk to anyone unless they talk to me first—and I could barely do it then, either.

"Levy McGarden."

The blue-haired girl that came with Lisanna rose her hand, but her eyes were obviously glued to the book in her hand. I couldn't blame her—that book was mysterious and when I read it last year I couldn't stop till the very end. Plus the fact that it had quite a few... _steamy_ scenes helped—or perhaps intensified?—the teenage hormones.

"Laki Olietta."

A pretty, albeit nerdy-looking girl with flowing lavender-colored hair glanced up from what looked to be a textbook, adjusting her glasses and calling cheerfully, "Here!"

"Erza Scarlet."

Erza! Where was she, anyway? I hadn't seen her since she told me we were going to be expelled. "Here, Professor Happy, sir." I nearly jumped out of my skin. She was on the other side of Lisanna, standing up with perfect posture. This girl was really big on manners, wasn't she? She still scares me, though... But I'm very grateful for her help earlier, too, don't get me wrong! I'll always be grateful. Speaking of which, I should probably thank her again before everyone heads to first period.

"Lisanna Strauss."

Lisanna giggled beside me, stood up, and bowed politely. "Here," she said breezily before plopping into her seat again. How could she be so... bright? I got the feeling that she was always like this. How was it even possible for someone to always be as happy as she appeared to be?

"Rylee Trace."

"Right here," said a playful voice that was fairly close to me. I turned to my left—and did a double take. Or two.

The girl beside me was the very definition of "drop-dead gorgeous." She had waist-length hair, a pretty shade of Russian-violet, straightened to perfection. Her eyes were intimidating, being a darker shade of cyber-yellow, and reminded me of a werewolf. Her skin was more on the peachy side of fair, which seemed to just glow, and she had a heart-shaped face. To top it all off she was tall; like, supermodel tall. Do you know how tall most supermodels are? Yeah, really tall and they have nice legs, too—

Quit the creepy talk, Lucy. You sound like a supermodel stalker. Or something. ...WOW! (I'm too lazy to even beg for help right now. I'll just ask Ms. Supetto to drive me to that mental hospital we passed on the drive over here...)

"Ryker Trace."

Holy mother of all mustaches. Th-this guy... now he, _he _was the very definition of "hot." I don't even care if I sound like a pervert right now—he was undeniably _hot_. Strangely enough though he looked exactly like the girl beside me, other than the sexy stubble, legs so long he almost looked like a giant, and had muscles so lean and defined that I could just stare at them for hours on end and never get bored of them.

What was up with the guys at this school? Why were all of them so good-looking? They were almost, if not more, hotter than hot anime guys. I didn't even know that was possible. This must be fangirl heaven... The only thing that's missing is the fanservice.

"Alright, class," Professor Carla spoke up, interrupting my very vivid daydream hot real-life guys _and _hot anime guys doing squeal-worthy things together. Damn.

We then listened to some rather boring announcements, mainly just "hello"s and "welcome"s before pledging the allegiance, and then Professor Happy told us we were free to do whatever we like for ten minutes or so before heading to first period.

I used the first of the ten minutes to explain to Lisanna and Erza that I had to put some stuff in my locker (more like this: "W-well, I, um, h-have to g-go... b-bye!") and then ran a fast as I could (more like walked briskly because I really didn't want to get busted by the hall monitor, if there even was one) to the janitor's closet, where I would remain for the rest of said ten minutes, and slammed the door shut behind me.

This was going to be a looong day.

**ツ**

* * *

Well, it looks like my thirty minutes are up. So that's how my day has been so far. Lunch is after next period, so after I eat I'll write some more—that is if anything even happens in that time.

Goodbye for now, diary—ehem, journal. Looks like I'm already getting used to writing in you... ugh.

Feeling overwhelmed,

Lucy

* * *

**~ツ~**

* * *

**yay heres another chapter and it's longer too :D i know it was rather boring and repetitive but whatevz. yeah, im just cool like that. not. haha. okay. anyways, thank you so much for reading and for the awesome reviews! 13 in only two chapters? damn! i feel special :3 thank you very, very much. **

**tell me your thoughts on this chapter and for all you lisanna haters out there: lisanna is a wonderful person! im tired of people making her into some witch bitch (im the master of rhyming yo) when in fact she is one of the nicest people in ft and has a rather weird side xD i really like her, so any lisanna haters out there im sorry but if you dont like lisanna as a good guy... then get the hell outta here. :p **

**again, thank you so much! and, like i said before going off track up there, tell me your thoughts on this chapter, please. :) **

~CeeCee~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I own absolutely nothing in this chapter. All rights reserved. (I've always wanted to say that LOL. But I don't think I did it right... oopsy)


End file.
